


Separated

by MidnightMonster



Series: Johnlock and the Yarders [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, BAMF Sherlock, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Angst, Gen, John in Afghanistan, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV Greg, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, Yarders find out about john and sherlock, soldier John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMonster/pseuds/MidnightMonster
Summary: The yarders find a letter in Sherlock and John's flat during a drugs bust. From it they found out some thing, one of them is that John has to go back to Afghanistan for a month.





	Separated

**Author's Note:**

> Hi new story. I know that I have already written something similar to this, but this idea came to my mind and I just have ro write it and by the way I just love the trope of the yarders realising that our boys are together. 
> 
> Also I am putting this into my series of Johnlock and the Yarders. I planning to put all my stories where John is a bamf and the yarders are awed by him. Even if that is because he is together with Sherlock. Or just their relationship from the yarders' view. So yeah we will se where this idea will go.
> 
> Anyway enjoy the story and remember that English is not my first language so sorry for any grammar mistakes:)

Lestrade shushed the dog sitting between his legs as they waited for the passengers to appear. Beside him Sherlock was wriggling his fingers nervously and biting his bottom lip.

Lestrade smiled at the obvious anticipation. The younger man was like a child on a christmas morning. Though Lestrade wasn't so suprised anymore that the detective was so eager to see his husband again. They learned how really important John was to Sherlock in the past month.

***

It all started one month and four days ago. They were doing a pretended drugs bust again.

John and Sherlock weren't in when they arrived but that didn't stop them from causing chaos in their flat. Although their dog, Gladstone was really set on making their job as difficul as he could. No wonder why Sherlock let John bring home the dog all those months ago.

In the end Gladstone settled down in Sherlock's armchair and kept an eye on their every move. Though before he was calmed he did pee on Anderson. Lestrade wouldn't be suprised if Sherlock trained him to do that.

As they were sorting through stuff Lestrade heard Donovan hmm in suprise. He glanced up and saw her holding a letter. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

"What is it?" He asked, she shook her head as she looked up.

"John Watson-Holmes." She said in disbelief.

"And?" Greg asked in confusion. What was she on about?

"John Watson- _Holmes_." She waved a letter in front of his eyes. "He took his name. ." She took the letter in both hands again and just stared at it. Probably the truth really sinking in for the first, now that she had legal proof between her hands.

"It's still ridiculous that he actually married him." Anderson said as he entered. Lestrade scolded at him. 

"What's in the letter anyway? Divorce papers?" Anderson snickered and at that remark Greg's face hardened in a deadly glare. 

"No idea, it's from the government though." Sally said and flipped it over, searching for any more information.

"Open it." Anderson said and snatched the letter from her hands. Sally tried to grasp after it but it was fruitless. Also she was probably curious about the letter's contents but she didn't want to be the one opening it.

Lestrade realising that Anderson was deadset on crossing the line stepped forward. He was about to get the letter out of his hand, with force if he had to but he was interrupted by a loud tearing sound.

He was shocked that Philip actually did it. Before he got over this fact he was already reading the letter out loud and all the others were there too.

"Captain Watson we regretfully notify you that your services are needed-" That was enough for Lestrade.

He jumped toward Anderson and tried to snatch the letter from him but the man just lifted it above his head and continued to read.

"Anderson, God help you if you don't shut up and give it back-"

"-a month of service with us will-"

Suddenly there was a loud banging noise from the door way.

Everybody froze and looked at the two madman in the door way with wide eyes. Except Gladstone, the dog barked happily at the sight of his masters, although he hanged back after that as he probably sensed that this was not a good time.

Lestrade was on his tip toes, one of his hand on Philip's shoulder, the other one reaching for the letter. In the monetary froze he quickly grabbed it and turned to John and Sherlock with am awkward cough.

Sherlock was pale and rigid, his eyes wide and he looked scared. Lestrade didn't like that emotion on the man. It was unnatural. Next to him was a box with the evidence in them and Greg winced in guilt. On the other hand John stood next to him like a soldier. His back straight and tense, his hands were in fist and his stare was hard.

He was the first one to move. He marched across the room and grabbed the letter from his slack hands. While he stood and read it, Sherlock came up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

The yarders were moving now too. Mostly shooting uncomfortable looks at each other and twitching in the eerie quiet. It was like it was before a storm.

Sherlock's hand came and took the letter from John who was now just staring at nothing. The detective's hand shook and the paper crumpled in his hand.

John at the noise looked up but he was still lost in his own head, however Anderson managed to bring him back quickly. The idiot.

"So, um you took his name, eh?" He said to smooth the situation. Greg shut his eyes and pursed his lips in pain at the stupidity.

John's eyes snapped to him and they darkened. Before he could utter a word though Sherlock was talking in a rapid pace.

"I cincerely hope that you are not this stupid or I will have to be dissapointed in the whole world because no one killed you yet and no one prevented your birth." His voice was low and deadly and he looked like he was about to fulfil what the whole world hadn't been able to do.

"I expected more from you Lestrade." His gaze pinned him to where he stood. Suddenly he felt nauseous. "I hadn't even had the evidence yet but of course you thought I haven't changed. You went and organised this charade without giving it a second thought. After all a junkie is always a junkie, right Lestrade?" He bit out and Greg dropped his eyes to the floor in shame.

Sherlock took a breath than he truned to Sally who was regarding the toung man with fear. "I am not even suprised by you. I knew you had no moral code, shame or brain from the moment I realised that you were sleeping with him." He motioned toward Anderson with his head. "It was pleasant first 3 seconds, don't you think?" Lestrade barely dared to breathe. He could hear that Sherlock's control on his emotions was thinning.

He looked at the other yarders then. Slowly looking over their faces, glaring at them. "I would ask who are you but your stupid, empty gazes tell me that you are part of the oh so productive NSY." Greg was now sure that he heard desperation there. "Nevertheless that you-"

"Sherlock, love." John spoke up softly. Lestrade glanced at him. The soldier was regarding his husband with a broken look. Sherlock closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "Calm down. It's alrig-"

At this Sherlock lost it.

"Alright? Alright?!" He shouted and rounded on John. He pushed the letter into his face. "How could this be alright? They are taking you away from me. They want to send you back into that death pit." He spat out the words. He was about to continue but then one of the officers moved, presumably to leave, but he maneged to bump into the table and thus making a glass fall and shutter.

Sherlock looked at the shattered pieces for a second then exploded. "What are you still doing here? Leave you completly imbecile lot. You have gotten what you came for. Getting into our private life, finding dirty secrets and messing up our living space. Leave!" He shouted. At that all of the yarders clumsily rushed toward the exit.

Lestrade was the last one to get to the door. He turned back to try to apologise at least, but the words stopped in his throat.

Sherlock was leaning onto John's shoulder, letting his husband hug him close. He was shaking as he held the soldier in a death grip.

"Don't go. Please don't go. Don't leave me." He heard him whisper and a knot fromed in his stomach.

As he closed the door behind him the last thing he heard was John: "Shh don't worry love. I will come back."

***

Three days later Lestrade was back at Baker St with a heavy feeling in his stomach.

He came back to apologise. To make sure that everything was okay. He came back to somehow get rid of the guilt that was churning his stomach and making him feel like he would never want to eat again.

He walked up the stairs after he was let in by a sad looking Mrs. Hudson.

The door to the flat was left open and he knocked tentatively on the door frame. Not wanting to disturb the calm.

"Ah, hi Lestrade." John greeted him in a quiet voice as he passed him with a bag in his hands. "Sherlock is in the sitting room." He said and shut their bedroom door.

He gulped and enetered the room. He spotted the younger man sitting in his armchair with Gladstone in his lap. Sherlock was hugging the dog to himself. Like it was the only anchor in his nightmare.

As he spotted Lestrade he shot him a glare, but otherwise remained unresponsive.

Greg cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. He had no idea where to put his hands. Normally where does he hide them? God he felt so small.

"I just wanted to appologise. So I am sorry for not trusting you, entering your home and disturbing your privacy. I tried to stop them but I should have tried harder."

As he finished his piece he was clueless about what to do. Sherlock didn't reacted in any way. He just kept staring straight ahead.

"Thanks Greg." He heard John say from behind him. He was in his camouflage clothes and heavy army boots. He looked at him as he went to Sherlock and knelt before him.

Gladstone licked his face eagerly and John smiled weakly at his dog and scratched him behind his ear. Then he took Sherlock's hand in his and murmured some words.

Lestrade looked away. He shouldn't be here. This was a private moment between lovers.

"I need to get to the airport." John said raising up and pulling Sherlock with him. Simultaneously Gladstone jumped to the floor and leaned against their legs.

"No, youd don't." Sherlock said sulkily but John just smiled at him.

"Yes, yes I do. And since you turned down your brother's offer of a ride we have to find a cab in rush hour to get us to the airport on time." He sighed but he didn't seem like he was really upset, just tired.

"If he couldn't pull you out of this than he shouldn't help at all." Sherlock snapped.

Lestrade decided to speak up. "I have the car with me, with the sirens we should make it in half an hour." John tried to smile gratefully at him but failed.

Sherlock grunted and attached the leash to Gladstone as John got his stuff.

Lestrade went ahead and climbed into the car. He left the two of them upstairs so they could say goodbye without prying eyes.

Ten minutes later all of them were in the car. They sat in the back together. John's back was straight, already preparing himself for the upcoming month. Although he still had an arm around Sherlock's shoulder as the detective laid his head on his shoulder.

Sherlock was looking down to their feet, one hand clutching John's pants at his thigh in a death grip. The other hand was golding Gladstone's leash as the dog laid across their laps. Looking up to his masters sadly, sensing that this was a sad time.

As they arrived at the airport Sherlock's mood got worse. His usual grace was missing as he walked next to John. As they reached the check in Sherlock stopped in his tarcks. He handed the leash to Lestrade who took it without a word.

Sherlock faced John and smiled weakly. "This isn't what I imagined we will be doing when you are wearing your uniform." He said and John let out a laugh. Greg saw Sherlock smile sweetly as he watched his husband intensely. Probably trying to memories every detail of him.

John stepped in and hugged the detective around the shoulders. He kissed him on the cheek. "I'll come back."

Sherlock nodded his eyes tightly closed, probably holding back tears. "I'll be here."

Then they let go and John turned to them while Sherlock looked away blinking hard. "Greg." He held out his hand and Lestrade shook it without hesitation.

"John." He said and tried to will him with his expression that he was sorry, that he would try to watch over Sherlock while he was gone.

The soldier nodded, seemingly understanding. Then their gaze was broken by Gladstone who jumped at John. His front paws against his hips as he tried to lick his face.

John chuckled and tussled the fur on the top of his head. "Be a good boy for me while I am away Gladstone. Look after him, yeah?" He asked and with one last pat he stepped away and picked up his things. He smiled sadly at them one last time before turning around and leaving.

Greg watched him as long as he could, his uniform and strict movements making him stick out the crowd like a sore thumb.

He turned back to the detective and cursed when he saw that he was gone by then.

***

He saw Sherlock a week later after he left countless massages and voicemails and tried to visit him at Baker St, but the landlady wouldn't let him go upstairs. She said that the detective was out, but Lestrade knew that was lie though he couldn't do anything about it.

He had an intresting case. A serial killer leaving purple ties on the doors of his victims. Also all of the bodies had blue tongue, but no one knew why.

When Sherlock showed up the latest crime scene it was with Gladstone in tow. The dog was still happy, but Greg could see that he was looking around sometimes, searching for a man who couldn't be there right now.

Sherlock didn't say much when he arrived, in fact he kept the talking on the minimum. The officers avoided him and even Donovan and Anderson didn't complain.

He knelt next to the body and started to examine it with his pocket magnifier. "What poison causes swelling at the fingers and blue tongue?" He said to no-one in particular or it seemed like that until: "John?"

Sherlock looked up next to him where normally John would be standing, looking over his shoulder with Gladstone. However there was no one there this time and Sherlock froze, remembering why that was.

At the scene the officers shuffled awkwardly. Sherlock shook his head and closed his magnifier with click and stood up.

From then on he wasn't quiet, retractable. He snapped at everything and everyone. He was rude and arrogant as he told him his deductions.

Lestrade couldn't fault him for it. The man was probably worried sick.

So that's how the month went by.

***

And that's how one month later they were at the airport again.

It was quite a hellish month in everyone's opinion. Sherlock was on the edge more time than not which was justifiable as Lestrade learned John wasn't the average army doctor who operated behind the safety lines.

Hell no. The man was in the cross fire. He operated at gun point. His job was that as soon as the bullet hit you he would dug it out and patch you up so you could go back and get revenge while you are still there.

It was crazy to learn that friendly, warm, jumper-wearing John Waston healed as many people as he killed while he was in the war. It was no wonder why he would be the one to be called in if they were in need of a doctor.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by Gladstone who was on all fours now and barking, his tail wiggling happily in the air. Lestrade tightened his hold on the leash in reflex as the dog tried to ran off like a cannonball.

"John." Next to him Sherlock whispered than lunged forward. He collided with one John Watson who dropped his bag just in time to have both of his arms free for the hug Sherlock greeted him with.

As they kissed Greg busied himslef by trying to hold Gladstone back, who now was ready to pounce on John, to give them a moment.

He looked up when he heard the two madmen laugh. Both had blinding smiles on their faces and were holding hands. "For God's sake let him go Lestrade." Sherlock said and at that Greg dropped the leash.

Gladstone barked loudly as he jumped on John. Licking his face in enthusiasm. Meanwhile John was laughing and trying to push him away. Sherlock was laughing too by the time John was free from it.

The younger man hugged John again after that as Gladstone jumped around them letting out a few happy barks.

Greg hanged back and with a proud smile crossed his arms in front of his chest.

It was good to see the happy family reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedbacks are welcomed as always:)


End file.
